Heart and Soul
by MadamHydra
Summary: When an enemy's treacherous scheme endangers Mokuba, can Yami and Yugi help Seto Kaiba to confront and accept the true nature of his soul and the Blue Eyes White Dragon?
1. Part 1

Completed: 05/15/2003  
Modified: 05/29/2003  
  
Here's part 1 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! fic.  It's a bit of a weird mix between manga and Japanese anime and US dub, so please pardon any continuity errors, irregularities in addressing people, etc.  ^_^;;;    
  
Also, I personally don't duel and I tend to skim over the game mechanics in the anime, so please excuse any mistakes regarding game details.    
  
Title: Heart and Soul  
Author: Madamhydra  
Email: madamhydra@aol.com  
Status: continuation/AU fic  
Archive:    
Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers:  entire series (anime and manga)  
Pairings: none at the moment, but who knows....  
  
********** WARNINGS ********* WARNINGS ********* WARNINGS **********  
********** WARNINGS ********* WARNINGS ********* WARNINGS **********  
  
NOTE:  Yes, I know that Mokuba always refers to Seto as "Nii-sama" in the manga and Japanese anime.  Call it a personal quirk, but in this fic, Mokuba uses both "Nii-sama" and "Seto", depending on the situation and how stressed out he's feeling at the moment.  ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Yu-Gi-Oh! is the copyright and property of its creator and legally associated parties.  Used without permission.  Not for profit.  
  
   ( ... ) represents internal dialogue, thoughts  
  
======================================================================  
   Heart and Soul  
       An Yu-Gi-Oh! fic by Madamhydra  
======================================================================  
   Part 1  
======================================================================  
  
"Is it done?"   
  
The voice was cold, sharp, and female.  
  
The Kaiba Corp technician twitched, then squinted through the gloom but could only make out two shadowy figures sitting at the far end of the darkened chamber.  
  
"Y-yes.  I did as you asked and uploaded the programs you gave me."  He straightened, licked his lips, and said, "I carried out my part of the deal, so what about yours?"  
  
One of the shadowy figures casually flicked its wrist and an envelope went sliding down the expansive length of the conference table.  The technician grabbed for the envelope, but it slipped through his fingers and hit the floor.  Upon impact, the envelope popped open and out spilled a handful of small paper slips.  
  
"As we agreed, here are your IOUs," the female voice answered.  "But I'm sure they'll be plenty more soon enough, given your atrocious luck at gambling."  
  
The technician was too occupied with grabbing up his IOUs to reply.  As he stuffed the last scrap of paper into his pocket, one of the figures -- presumably the female speaker -- snapped her fingers and said, "And now that our business is concluded, this ends our acquaintance.  I trust that we will never have any reason to meet each other again."  
  
"Believe me, the feeling's mutual," the technician muttered sourly.  
  
After he was escorted out of the room, the woman languidly stretched out her hand and pressed an intercom button.  
  
"Dispose of him.  I don't want him losing his nerve and go running to Kaiba."  
  
The other shadowy figure snorted, then said in a gruff male voice, "I hope you realize that you won't be able to dispose of me that easily.  I warn you that I've taken precautions."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it.  You and I are working together to achieve the same goal -- revenge against Seto Kaiba -- and your expertise is essential.  That technician was merely a means to that end."  Long-nailed fingers drummed on the tabletop.  "A pity that we had to rely on such a miserable worm, but our options were limited.  It's hard to believe that such an arrogant brat can inspire such loyalty in his employees."  
  
"He can certainly be persuasive," the man grunted, settling back into his chair.  
  
"Are you talking about how he managed to convert Kaiba Corporation from military manufacturing powerhouse to one of the largest entertainment conglomerates in the world within a few short years?" she asked in slightly mocking tones.  
  
The man growled, "Idiocy!  Years of my weapons research, thrown away for the sake of stupid games!"  
  
"And what about me?  My money, my home, my standing, my husband, all gone thanks to that miserable Seto Kaiba!"  
  
He uttered a bark of laughter.  "You seem more upset about losing your fortune and social status than losing your husband."  
  
She sniffed and retorted, "If it weren't for my husband and the rest of the Big 5, that ungrateful brat would still be cowering beneath Gozaburo Kaiba's heel!  And this is how he repays them?  By destroying them!?"  
  
"True, but they did betrayed him first," he observed drily.  
  
She dismissed that pesky little detail with a careless wave of her hand.  
  
"So, now that the programs are uploaded, now what?" he inquired.  
  
"We wait.  At the moment, I'm sure Kaiba is fully occupied with this ridiculous Battle City thing, but that will end soon enough.  It's only a matter of time until he sets off our little trap."  
  
She rose majestically to her feet and said, "You see, I'm no fool.  Unlike my idiot husband, I know that I haven't got a chance of beating Kaiba at any of his stupid games.  I don't give a damn about fair play.  I'm only interested in results and I'm not about to give Seto Kaiba a sporting chance to escape my vengeance!"    
  
She leaned forward and hissed, "Mere death would be too easy, too clean for him.  I want Seto Kaiba to suffer for what he did to me!"  
  
The man grunted and said, "Relax.  You'll get your wish."  
  
"Oh, I'm going to enjoy watching him go stark raving mad," she gloated gleefully, "when I force him to destroy the thing he cherishes the most!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
[ 2 weeks later, immediately after the Battle City/Alcatraz Tower finals]  
  
Standing in one of Kaiba Corporation's underground test labs, Seto Kaiba was both disappointed and irritated as the duel robot proceeded with its turn.  The computer was playing with all the imagination and verve of a decreipt toaster.  Granted, no computer yet devised could play 'Duel Monsters' at... say, Yugi's level, but he knew that the computer was capable of putting together a semi-decent game.  Hell, he had written most of the dueling algorithm himself, not to mention added contributions from several programmers who were also fairly talented duellists themselves.    
  
The computer hadn't made any blatant mistakes -- yet -- but Seto had already observed several minor tactical errors and missed opportunities on the computer's part.  The average duellist probably wouldn't even notice, but he certainly did and it annoyed him.  
  
(Did one of the technicians screw up and uploaded an early version of the duelling program?  Even that idiot Jounouchi wouldn't have much trouble, given the way this computer is playing!  This is a waste of time, time to end this farce.)  
  
Several turns later, Kaiba eyed his three magnificant Blue Eyes White Dragons with satisfaction and said with a smirk, "Activate Polymerization!"  
  
".... activating trap card, Master of the Forge."  
  
Seto stiffened and scowled.  
  
(Master of the Forge?  What the hell is THAT!?)  
  
With thousands of cards already in existance and new cards constantly being released, it was hard, if not impossible, to keep track of them all.  However, he certainly did his best to familiarize himself with as many as possible.  Anyone with pretensions of being an elite duellist would take the time and effort to do the same.   
  
(As I'm sure Yugi does....)  
  
".... card allows player to redirect the effects of the Polymerization card or any monster fusion card...," droned the computer.  
  
(I might not remember every single card in existance, but if there's a new card capable of interfering with the fusion of duel monsters, I *certainly* would've remembered that one!)  
  
".... to any available targets on the opposing player's side...."  
  
(So what happens if a player tries to fuse two monsters that normally can't be combined?  Are they destroyed?  What the hell's going on here?)  
  
".... and allows player to control the resulting fused monster...."  
  
"What!?  Computer!  Verify card information!" Kaiba demanded furiously.  
  
The robot paused for a few seconds as it searched its database, then announced dulcetly, "Card validity confirmed.  Four available targets detected on opponent's side."  
  
"Four...?"  Kaiba stared at his side of the field, occupied by three snarling Blue Eyes White Dragons and nothing else.  "What do you mean FOUR targets?  There are only THREE monsters on my side!"  
  
The computer obligingly responded with, "Target #1, Blue Eyes White Dragon A.  Target #2, Blue Eyes White Dragon B. Target #3, Blue Eyes White Dragon C.  Target #4, player Seto Kaiba.  Four available targets, confirmed."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
In the observation booth above the test chamber, Mokuba's jaw dropped in shock, barely aware of the technicians and scientists rushing around in the background.  He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he had a very bad feeling about it.  Turning to the head scientist standing beside him, Mokuba yelled, "Something's wrong!  Shut it down!"  
  
Seto might get mad at his interference, but he'd much rather have his big brother angry and unhurt than risk Seto's safety.  
  
"Mr. Mokuba, sir!  I can't shut it down  And the safety overrides, they're not working!  Power levels increasing to dangerous levels!" a technician yelped.  
  
(How can this be happening!?) Mokuba thought wildly.  
  
Since his big brother was only running a casual, impromptu test of the computer's new dueling program, all the normal safeguards should be operational. And with the usual safety overrides in place, there was no chance of a player suffering any actual harm.  But if they WEREN'T working....  
  
Mokuba had a sudden, horrible flashback to the last time Seto had confronted the duel robot.  That time, his brother had deliberately disabled the safety overrides in order to test the power of the Obelisk God Card.  If Seto hadn't managed to summon the God Card in the nick of time,  the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon would've attacked Seto with its full strength.  His brother probably would've been seriously hurt, maybe even killed....  
  
"Turn it OFF!!!" he shrieked at the frantic technicians.  
  
"We're trying!  It's not working!"  
  
With a sickening sense of deja vu, Mokuba slammed his fist down on the intercom button.    
  
"Seto!  Get out of there!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Unaware of the commotion in the observation room, Seto Kaiba was busy arguing with his computerized opponent.  
  
"That's ridiculous!" he shouted at the robot.  "How can a player be considered a target for Polymerization or any such card!?"  
  
But the robot ignored his objections and said, "Polymerization redirected to targets #1 and #4 -- Blue Eyes Dragon A and Seto Kaiba...."  
  
"There's no way a player can be fused with a mons...!"  He abruptly stopped as he noticed that the holographic projectors were starting to crackle ominously with energy.  
  
Taking a wary step back, he whipped his head up to stare at the observation booth and saw Mokuba hammering desperately on the clear window and shouting something he couldn't hear.  Behind his little brother, Seto could see people frantically rushing around in barely controlled panic.  
  
The loudspeakers blared, "....OUT OF...!!!" before exploding into showers of sparking debris as energy arced up from the holographic projectors and danced across the chamber.  
  
He turned and ran, but it was too late.  He never saw glaring energy beams that lanced out of the projectors and sent him flying into the wall.    
  
------------------------------------  
  
Even as Kaiba crumpled to the floor in a limp, smouldering heap, more white beams shot out, locking onto the three Blue Eyes.  Two of the holographic images wavered, then disintegrated into digital confetti.  But instead of vanishing like the others, the third Blue Eyes lingered, flinging its head up and roaring furiously.  It grew brighter and brighter, like a blue-white star.    
  
Unable to face the increasing glare, Mokuba and the others in the observation booth instinctively turned away to shield their eyes.  But even with their backs turned and their eyes closed, they could feel the steadily intensifying energy as it made their skin crawl and their hairs stand on end.  The howl of overloaded equipment grew louder and louder, until it became a roaring scream that rattled their very bones....  
  
And then, suddenly, it all vanished.    
  
There had been no explosion.  It was as if the energy had suddenly... evaporated.  The booth was silent, except for their heavy breathing and the subdued snap, crackle, and pop of burnt out equipment.  
  
Mokuba was the first to move.  He scrambled to his feet and peered fearfully down into the test chamber.  Enough lights were working to allow him to see the charred, motionless figure of his brother lying on the floor below.  Ignoring the shouts and warnings of the scientists, Mokuba bolted for the door.  He recklessly bounded down the stairs, taking them three and even four at a time, then dashed through the hallway to the test chamber and his brother.  
  
(Seto!!!)  
  
When the test chamber doors refused to respond either to his approach or his repeated pounding, Mokuba went for the manual release and deperately started to crank the handle.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The first thing he noticed was the pain.  He hurt all over, as if his body was one single massive, agonizing cramp.  He could only lay there, gasping and fighting the urge to whimper -- not from the sheer physical misery, but from something infinitely more frightening.    
  
Something was wrong with his head.  No, inside his head....    
  
He felt strangely disjointed, almost as if some vital part of himself... no, the very essence of his SOUL... had somehow become separated from the rest of Seto Kaiba.    
  
(....no... don't... won't... believe... old souls... damn... so hard... can't... think...!)  
  
It was this newly awakened part of his soul who saw the wrongness trying to grow inside him like some abhorent cancer.  He could almost believe that his true soul had somehow recognized that wrongness as being alien, as being not-Seto, and therefore rejected and loathed the intruding presence with a terrible, primal ferocity.  
  
Even as he struggled to comprehend this strangeness, he heard a loud, metallic grinding sound and vaguely identified it as a door opening.  
  
"Nii-sama!!!"  
  
He responded instinctively to that familiar cherished voice, or at least he tried to.  The fear and anguish in that voice gave him the strength to open his eyes and lift his head ever so slightly.  He tried to speak, to call out, but all that came from his throat was a hoarse croak.  
  
(....stop... don't come... closer... too... dangerous... here....)    
  
"Seto!!!"  His brother's voice sounded even more desperate, more frantic.  
  
The relief he felt at Mokuba's appearance was almost immediately blotted out by a sudden, overwhelming sense of vertigo and dread as Mokuba's appearance seemed to jolt that wrongness in his head to life....  
  
He dry-heaved, his body reflecting his utter mental revulsion at the vile thoughts and ideas that were trying to insinuate themselves into his brain.  But they weren't HIS thoughts, his ideas.  He *knew* that -- instinctively, clearly, absolutely.  He clung ferociously to that soul-deep certainty even as the precise details faded away into the steadily encrouching mental darkness.  
  
The floor beneath him suddenly quivered as he heard/felt an explosion.  The noise of shifting, tearing metal made him look upward just in time to see several of the ceiling beams start to give way....  
  
....with Mokuba standing directly underneath the cascade of falling debris.  
  
Ignoring the pain, he somehow managed to force his uncooperative body to its knees, but no matter how much he raged inside his mind, his body could simply go no further.  Unable to move, unable to even shout out a warning, he could only watch in horror as the heavy steel beams tumbled downard.  They seemed to take their own sweet time falling, as if to mock his complete helplessness.  
  
He desperately flung out his hand and lunged -- or rather toppled -- forward, knowing all the while that his utmost effort was utterly futile.  The sight of Mokuba's loving, frantically worried expression was like a knife in his heart.  Oblivious to his own danger, Mokuba was only intent on trying to help his brother.  
  
Every other thought and emotion faded from his mind, leaving behind only one simple, elemental instinct -- to protect Mokuba.    
  
And even though he could feel the blood from internal injuries flooding his mouth, he somehow managed to choke out his brother's name as he desperately groped for the strength to save his brother.   
  
"MOKUBAAAA....!!!"  
  
But suddenly, the silvery white gleam of scales swept along his outstretched arm, down his body, over his neck and face....  
  
....razor-edged claws sprouted from straining fingers....  
....huge gleaming wings erupted into the air....  
....and Seto Kaiba's voice suddenly became a bone-rattling scream of fury.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba flinched involuntarily as the duel robot exploded and burst into flames.  As smoke started to fill the room, he saw his brother struggling to get up.  All that blood, and Seto was losing more every time he tried to move....  
  
"Don't!  You're only going make your injuries wors...."    
  
But Mokuba's voice abruptly trailed off when he saw the expression on his big brother's face -- one he never imagined that he would see.  
  
It was a look of stark panic and horror.  
  
He saw Seto reaching out to him and he instinctively responded by running toward his brother.  But Mokuba had only taken two steps when he heard the screech of bending, tearing metal overhead.  He jerked his head up and saw a huge chunk of ceiling falling directly toward him.  Now he knew what had put that expression of fear and shock on his brother's face.  
  
No time to run away.  No place to run to.  And even if he could, he wouldn't, because there was no way in hell that he was going to leave Seto alone to die.  
  
So instead of trying to run back out of the chamber, he ran forward.  Toward his brother.  
  
As tons of rubble fell on them, Mokuba thought he heard/sensed a familiar, defiant roar.  The last thing he knew was a great shimmering whiteness surrounding him, sheltering and protecting him just as his big brother always had.  
  
And it was both fierce and kind, terrible and beautiful.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sugoroku Mutou heard the frantic knocking on the door of his store and padded over in his slippers to see what was going on.  The shop was closed, but it could be an emergency involving Yugi's friends.  He opened the door, then scowled at the three men dressed in black suits.  
  
Perhaps they could see that he was seriously thinking of slamming the door in their faces because the first man hastily said, "Sir, we have an urgent message for Yugi Mutou."  
  
"Hn.  You work for Kaiba, don't you?" he said suspiciously.  He knew that Kaiba was no longer Yugi's enemy, but he still hadn't quite forgiven the arrogant young whippersnapper for what he had done when they had first met.  
  
"Yes, sir.  Please, it's very important!  We have to speak to your grandson!"  
  
"Eh?  What's up?" Yugi said behind him.  
  
He turned to see his grandson giving him a curious look.  
  
"This... gentlemen want to talk to you."  He gestured toward them with a jerk of his head.  "They're from Kaiba.  Said it's really urgent."  
  
With a worried expression, Yugi stepped forward.  "What's wrong?  Has something happened to Kaiba or Mokuba?"  
  
The first man mopped his brow with a handkerchief and said, "Mr. Mokuba's fine.  As for Mr. Kaiba, um, well... it's really hard to explain.  You'd better come and see for yourself."  
  
Yugi and his grandfather exchanged looks.  They could both see that the man looked seriously spooked.  He was sweating nervously, his hands were shaking, and his companions didn't look much better.  
  
Jounouchi poked his head out of the living room and said, "Hey, what's keeping you?  It's your turn, Yugi!"  Catching sight of Kaiba's men, he said, "What are they doing here?"  
  
"I think something serious has happened to Kaiba."  Yugi glanced back at the men.  "Then I guess that it's Mokuba who sent for me, huh?"  
  
"That's right.  He's hoping you could help him with... Mr. Kaiba.  He said that you're the only one who might understand the um, extent of the problem."  
  
Jounouchi's eyes opened wide.  "Gee, that don't sound good at all."  
  
"All right.  Let me grab my jacket and I'll be right with you," Yugi said quickly.  
  
"Not alone, you don't.  I'm coming with you, Yugi!" Jounouchi said, folding his arms and looking stubborn.  
  
"Me, too!" Honda and Anzu chorused from the doorway.  
  
Yugi glanced at Kaiba's men.  "If that wouldn't be a problem?"  
  
The first man shrugged and said, "Mr. Mokuba didn't say anything about you coming alone, so I suppose it's okay."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Half a hour later, they arrived at the Kaiba Corporation complex.  As Yugi and the others rode the elevator downward, Yugi asked their guide, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To one of the test labs," the man replied tersely.  
  
As soon as the elevator opened, they knew some sort of serious accident must have occurred.  The air reeked of smoke, people in white labcoats milled around with anxious expressions, and much of the place was illuminated by temporary lights.  The far end of the corridor was cordoned off and several security guards made sure that people kept their distance.  
  
A rather frazzled looking bearded scientist was waiting for them.  Without preliminaries, he said, "You must be Yugi Mutou."  
  
"That's right, and these are my friends.  Can you tell us what's going on?  Where's Mokuba?  And what's happened to Kaiba?"  
  
"I... think you better see for yourself," the scientist said, escorting them into the cordoned off area.  At the end of the hallway, he opened a door and gestured for them to enter.  
  
"Why does everybody keep saying that!?" Jounouchi complained loudly.  
  
They walked into some sort of an observation booth that appeared considerably worse for wear.  The booth overlooked a test chamber that resembled a major disaster area, complete with scorched and dented walls, heaps of wreckage, and broken equipment.  
  
And in the middle of the chamber lay a massive silvery white shape with taloned wings -- a distinctly familiar white shape.  
  
"Hey, that's the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Jounouchi said.  
  
Peering downward through the cracked observation window, Anzu said, "Look, there's Mokuba!"  
  
She was correct.  Mokuba sat nestled between the Blue Eyes's front legs.  In one hand, Mokuba clutched a card deck.  Even as they watched, he reached out his free hand and gently patted the dragon's great muzzle.  The Blue Eyes responded by turning its head slightly and very carefully nuzzled at the youngster.  Even in the observation booth, they could hear/feel the soft rumbling, like a distant freight train.  
  
They watched the scene for a moment, then Jounouchi said, "Um, why is Mokuba petting a hologram?"  
  
The scientist took a deep breath, then said, "Because it's NOT a hologram."  
  
The teenagers all froze, then whirled around to stare at the scientist.  
  
"Say WHAT!?" they all shouted.  
  
"The Blue Eyes White Dragon in that chamber is real.  A genuine physical entity, capable of interacting with the real world.  As you can see."  The scientist pointed to several sets of extremely deep gouges in concrete and steel which they only now recognized as claw marks -- marks that exactly matched the huge scimitar-like claws on the Blue Eyes White Dragon's front and hind legs.  
  
"Holy shit!!!" yelped Jounouchi, his eyes going wide in shock.  
  
Mokuba, apparently unfazed by the fact that each of the Blue Eyes' fangs looked like they were about the size of his head -- hair included -- continued to pat the dragon with a desperately worried expression on his face.    
  
"So, where's Kaiba?" Honda demanded, peering around the chamber.  
  
Suddenly, the Blue Eyes White Dragon rose halfway to its feet and lifted its head until it could stare directly into the observation booth, its crystalline blue eyes glittering with barely restrained ferocity.  But even as it arched its necked and hissed softly, Yugi couldn't help noticing how it took great care not to jostle Mokuba in any way.  
  
(Aibou, that Blue Eyes...!) Yami whispered urgently to Yugi.  (Do you see the way it hovers so protectively over Mokuba?)  
  
As he stared into those great gleaming blue eyes -- eyes that held not an iota of human awareness -- a horrible suspicion suddenly occurred to Yugi, a suspicion all too quickly confirmed by the scientist.  
  
"According to Mr. Mokuba, that Blue Eyes White Dragon -IS- Seto Kaiba."  He heaved a great sigh before continuing.  "Unfortunately, it seems that the Blue Eyes doesn't know that."  
  
"Oh man.  I think we have a BIG problem," Jounouchi muttered as they all, except for Yugi, involuntarily retreated a few steps.  
  
------------------------------------  
(end part 1)  
  
::slithers away, cackling madly::  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Keeper of Duo's Dark Side ~~~ Duo no Seishi  
Saitoh no Koibito ~~~ Corruptor Extraordinaire  
-------------------------------------------------  
madamhydra@aol.com              /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/:E  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  



	2. Part 2 draft

Completed: 06/08/2003  
Modified: 06/08/2003  
  
Here's part 2 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! fic.  It's a VERY ROUGH DRAFT, so please pardon any continuity errors, irregularities in addressing people, and any other stupid screwups.  ^_^;;;  Also, I personally don't duel and I tend to skim over the game mechanics in the anime, so please excuse any mistakes regarding game details.    
  
Things get rather complicated in this chapter, so I really hope that it makes sense.  ::massive sweatdrop::  If it doesn't, please let me know so I can fix the problem.  In other words, comments and criticism will be greatly appreciated.    
  
------------------------------------  
SUMMARY: When an enemy's treacherous scheme endangers Mokuba, can Yami and Yugi help Seto Kaiba to confront and accept the true nature of his soul and the Blue Eyes White Dragon?  
------------------------------------  
  
Title: Heart and Soul  
Author: Madamhydra  
Email: madamhydra@aol.com  
Status: continuation/AU fic  
Archive:    
Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers:  entire series (anime and manga)  
Pairings: none at the moment, but who knows....  
  
********** WARNINGS ********* WARNINGS ********* WARNINGS **********  
   minor obscenities  
********** WARNINGS ********* WARNINGS ********* WARNINGS **********  
  
NOTE 1: This fic is based on my own personal blend of the manga, Japanese anime, and US dub.  I'm going with the manga version of Kaiba's big duel with Yami (i.e., the DEATH-T challenge, Kaiba being in a prolonged coma from Yami's Mind Crush, etc.)  
  
NOTE 2:  Yes, I know that Mokuba always refers to Seto as "Nii-sama" in the manga and Japanese anime.  However, in this fic, Mokuba usually calls his brother "Seto" and occasionally "big brother", even though I use the Japanese names.  Call it a writer's quirk.  ^_^  
  
STORY CREDITS:  (1) Yami Czarina and her fic "Coalescence", for the idea of the BEWD as a guardian of Kaiba's soul.  (2) Theria, for her Yu-Gi-Oh! website, especially her character bios which provided me with tons of inspiration, especially her comments about Kaiba and the Millennium Rod, etc.  ::evil grin::  
  
Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Yu-Gi-Oh! is the copyright and property of its creator and legally associated parties.  Used without permission.  Not for profit.  
  
   (...) and {...}  represents mental dialogue and thoughts.  
  
======================================================================  
   Heart and Soul  
       An Yu-Gi-Oh! fic by Madamhydra  
======================================================================  
   Part 2  
======================================================================  
  
As the bearded head scientist, Dr. Tsubuku, went off on some highly technical and nearly incomprehensible theory about what happened to Kaiba, Yugi gazed out at the imposing Blue Eyes White Dragon and asked his other self, (How can that be possible?  Is that scientist guy really saying that Seto Kaiba somehow *transformed* into this Blue Eyes White Dragon!?)  
  
Yami didn't answer immediately, but finally he replied thoughtfully, {Considering everything we've been through in the last few weeks, I hesitate to call anything impossible.}  
  
Yugi remained a bit dubious.  (I guess so, but all those things involved magic and the power of the Millennium Items....)  
  
{Don't allow the presence of all this technology to mislead you, Aibou.  There's powerful forces involved here, ones not recognized by your modern science.}  
  
After a brief pause, Yugi said, (So you think that whatever caused Kaiba to change had something to do with the supernatural?)  
  
{Remember who we're talking about.  Kaiba may try to deny it all he wants, but there's no question that he has a very powerful mystical tie to the ancient past and the Millennium Items.  I'm positive that in a previous incarnation, he wielded the Millennium Rod.  And although he doesn't possess a Millennium Item in this life, he's still one of their Chosen, as Malik calls us.  Kaiba has not only demonstrated his ability to summon and command Obelisk on repeated occasions, but on at least two occasions, the Millennium Rod has apparently acted entirely on its own, judging from the dark Malik's reaction.  And each time, it's had some profound effect on Kaiba.}  
  
(So... maybe the Millennium Rod really belongs to Kaiba,) Yugi said, rather tentatively.  
  
In an amused tone, Yami replied, {What the connection between the Rod and Kaiba is, I cannot say for certain.  But even if I were to offer the Rod to him, I seriously doubt he would accept it.  Kaiba has made it quite clear that he wants absolutely nothing to do with the Millennium Items, Aibou.}  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jounouchi was feeling a little intimidated.  Okay, a lot intimidated.  But who wouldn't be when glared at by a dragon whose damn head was nearly the size of a city bus?     
  
The Blue Eyes tilted that same huge head in his direction and bared its fangs ever so slightly, almost as if sneering at him.  
  
(Oh great.  I'm not sure that I buy this stuff about this Kaiba turning into this Blue Eyes, but I can say that it certainly ACTS like the arrogant jerk!)  
  
He felt a little dizzy, then realized to his embarrassment that he'd forgotten to breathe.  Hastily gulping some air, Jounouchi quickly peeked around at his friends and was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one majorly freaked out by the sight of a real Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
It wasn't the monster's sheer bulk or the size of its claws that made the chills run down Jounouchi's spine.  What really unnerved him was the oppressive aura of barely restrained power and predatory menace.    
  
(Man, if this Blue Eyes decided to get pissed off and go on a rampage, I'll bet that it'll make Godzilla look like a playful puppy!) Jounouchi thought nervously.    
  
It was Anzu who managed to put some of their emotions into words as she whispered nervously, "This sensation.... this overpowering feeling.  Doesn't it remind you of... something?"  
  
"Yeah, those monsters from the God Cards," Honda answered in a shaky voice.  "They all give me the same nasty feeling -- like they're just about to squash me like a puny bug."  
  
Jounouchi muttered, "Except that dragon is no hologram!"  
  
"Don't remind me," Honda muttered back with a scowl.  
  
Practically everyone in the observation room looked spooked, even Dr. Tsubuku.  Yugi was the only one who wasn't obviously rattled, but maybe that was because he was busy talking to his other side, the spirit from the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Suddenly, the Blue Eyes shifted its attention away from them.  Against all common sense and laws of physics, the dragon moved with uncanny speed and grace, as it whipped its head around and stared down toward its feet.    
  
(How can something that big move so bloody FAST!?) Jounouchi wondered a bit wildly.  It was as if the Blue Eyes was cat and snake, quicksilver and lightning, all rolled into one.  
  
But in a weird way, the feline-like agility definitely reminded him of Kaiba.  Despite the bastard's annoying tendency to strike arrogant poses -- usually accompanied by remarks calculated to piss off any sane person in the worst possible way -- Kaiba could really move when he wanted to.  
  
With the Blue Eyes's attention diverted, Jounouchi and the others edged closer to the window and peered downward into the test chamber just in time to see Mokuba clambering over a pile of rubble and making his way toward the exit.    
  
Without warning, the Blue Eyes White Dragon struck, lashing out a foreleg in Mokuba's direction....  
  
Anzu uttered a stifled scream of horror.  
  
.... and gently snagged the back of Mokuba's belt with the tips of two huge claws.  Then, with exquisite delicacy, the Blue Eyes plucked him off the rubble pile like a wayward kitten.  
  
Mokuba uttered a startled squeak as he found himself dangling in midair, but otherwise displayed no signs of panic.  With the same gentle precision, the Blue Eyes returned the youngster to his former location, tucked between the dragon's forelegs.  Mokuba blinked, stared up at the enormous white head hovering protectively over him, then heaved a visible sigh of exasperation.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
As Yami watched the Blue Eyes crouching over Mokuba like a mother wildcat guarding its young, the memory of Kaiba's passionate declaration about the Blue Eyes White Dragon kept running through Yami's mind, over and over again.  
  
/ ....my pride and my soul.... /  
  
He would never forget Kaiba's words during the climatic moments of his duel with Malik's sister Isis.  But perhaps even more important had been the way Kaiba had spoken those words and the sound of utter conviction in his voice.  
  
/ ....my pride and my soul.... /  
  
At that moment, Kaiba had looked both shaken and exultant, as if he had been the recipient of a terrifying, yet undeniable personal epiphany.  Perhaps for Kaiba, that's exactly what it had been.  
  
/ ....my pride and my soul.... /  
  
But while Yami didn't question the overwhelming sincerity and honesty in Kaiba's voice, something in the actual words themselves didn't ring completely true.  Something was missing.  
  
/ ....my pride and my soul.... /  
  
Kaiba's pride and soul -- the magnificent Blue Eyes White Dragon....  
  
Suddenly it was Yami's turn to experience a little revelation of his own.  
  
{You called the Blue Eyes your pride and your soul.  Close, Kaiba.  Very close, but not quite.}   
  
With a touch of sadness, Yami murmured, {Is it still so hard to admit the truth, Kaiba?  Is your need to protect yourself from what you perceive as a hostile world still so great?}  
  
/ ....my pride and my soul.... /  
  
{No, the Blue Eyes is not merely your pride, Kaiba.  It's really your *heart* and your soul, isn't it?}  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Up in the observation booth, there had been huge sighs of relief as the Blue Eyes did nothing more than retrieve Mokuba and put him down unharmed.    
  
"Man, for a second there, I thought that kid was a goner!" Honda said, wiping the sweat off his brow.  
  
"There was never any danger of that," Yugi said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" his friends chorused.  
  
"Kaiba would sooner die before harming Mokuba."  
  
"Now wait a minute, Yugi.  We all know how far Kaiba was willing to go in order to save Mokuba during the Duellist Kingdom.  But he also nearly scared his own little brother to death during that crazy DEATH-T challenge!" Honda protested.  
  
Yugi shook his head and said earnestly, "I know, but the twisted, cruel person who did that wasn't the REAL Seto Kaiba.  The real Seto Kaiba loves and cherishes Mokuba.  That dragon down there is a true reflection of Kaiba's heart and soul, and Mokuba know it.  You can tell by the way he's acting.  He's worried about his brother, but he's definitely not scared."  
  
Far from being scared, Mokuba was busy arguing with the Blue Eyes.  From the way the dragon cocked its head and focused its attention on the youngster, it was clear that the Blue Eyes was listening.  But how much, if any, of Mokuba's words the dragon actually understood was anyone's guess.    
  
Mokuba remained unfazed when the Blue Eyes uttered a loud, discontented grumble.  The youngster stubbornly persisted.  Finally, with obvious reluctance, the dragon grudgingly shifted one of its forelegs aside, clearing a path to the chamber's exit.  Mokuba stroked the Blue Eyes's muzzle as if to soothe and reassure it, then scrambled toward the door.  
  
When the youngster disappeared from the dragon's view, the Blue Eyes rose to its feet, tail lashing in visible agitation.  The gleaming white head swung from side to side, as if anxiously searching for something.    
  
A minute or two later, Mokuba burst into the observation room, gasping for breath.  The youngster didn't bother to greet them, but instead ran immediately over to the window so the Blue Eyes could plainly see him.  
  
The dragon arched its sinuous neck and uttered a disgruntled hiss, but appeared content to merely watch them... for now.  
  
"Mokuba, are you all right?" Yugi said urgently.  
  
"I'm fine.  But Seto...." Mokuba waved his hand toward the window and the Blue Eyes White Dragon hovering just beyond.  
  
Anzu said, "So it's true.  That Blue Eyes really is your brother?"  
  
Mokuba nodded wearily.   
  
"How the hell did THAT happen!?" Jounouchi blurted incredulously.  
  
"I don't know!" Mokuba snapped, yanking on his hair in frustration.  "I don't know what the hell happened.  The only thing I do know is that the duel computer went crazy, Seto got hurt, and then he somehow transformed into that Blue Eyes!  And from the way he's been acting, I don't think he knows or remembers who he really IS!"  
  
Honda's jaw dropped, then he said, "Are you saying that Kaiba's got some sort of amnesia, on top of turning into that hulking brute of a monster...!"  
  
"HE'S NOT A MONSTER!!!" Mokuba shouted furiously, clenching his fists.  "He's my brother!  He's Seto, even if he can't remember his name!"  
  
Reacting to Mokuba's obvious agitation and distress, the Blue Eyes snarled and lunged forward, butting its head against the windows of the observation booth.  To no one's surprise, the supposedly shatterproof window panes cracked and bulged visibly under the Blue Eyes's assault.  Another solid hit and the window would definitely break.  
  
Dr. Tsubuku said hastily, "Mr. Mokuba, please try to calm down!"  He jerked his head meaningfully at the looming dragon.  
  
Mokuba took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded tensely.  He walked to the window just as the Blue Eyes readied itself to take another swipe.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, Seto.  Really!  It's cool," the youngster said, waving his hands and doing his best to sound calm and reassuring.  
  
The Blue Eyes stared suspiciously at the others, but gradually relaxed from its attack posture.  
  
"Uh, Anzu?  You can let go now," Honda muttered, "I can't feel my fingers anymore."  
  
Anzu gasped and released her deathgrip on Honda's arm and blurted, "Sorry!"  
  
Yugi said, "Can you tell us anything about what happened to your brother?"  
  
Mokuba perched himself on a console, as close to the cracked observation window as he could, and gave them a short, terse version of the disastrous test session.  When he got to the point about the mysterious card that apparently started everything, the Blue Eyes suddenly uttered a hair-raising growl that made everything in the observation booth rattle and vibrate.  
  
They all jumped nervously and Yugi told Yami, (I don't think that was a coincidence.)  
  
{I think you're right.  But in a way, it's a good sign.  It means that on some level, Kaiba remembers something and can understand us, at least on some level,} Yami replied.  
  
Taking care not to mention the "Master of the Forge" card by name, Yugi said, "I've never heard of a card like that before."  
  
Mokuba scowled angrily.  "That's because it doesn't exist.  I had someone check with Industrial Illusions.  They have no record of ever releasing such a card."  
  
"Whoa, now that sounds pretty damn suspicious," Jounouchi commented.  
  
"Yeah, but there's more."  Mokuba went on to tell them about how the duelling robot had targeted Kaiba and the resulting catastrophic malfunction of the holographic projectors.  
  
"So you're telling us that the computer duellist tried to *fuse* Kaiba with a Blue Eyes?" Yugi said, his eyes widening.  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, time out!" Jounouchi exclaimed.  "If this was one of those nasty 'Game of Darkness' duels like we had with Malik, I could see how a magic card could actually affect a player.  But we're talking about a computer here! So where does this duel robot get off with thinking it could do something like that?"  
  
"Exactly," Mokuba said, looking very grim.  "A computer only does what it's told.  So I'm guessing that someone must've hacked into the duel robot system and screwed around with the programming.  I can't think of any other explanation!"  
  
"But why?" Anzu demanded.  
  
Mokuba scowled impatiently.  "To get at Seto, of course!  He's pretty much the only person who uses that particular duel robot!"  He glanced around at them.  "After what happened with the Big 5 and Noa, Seto ordered a major security upgrade for all of Kaiba Corporation's computer networks.  But a project like that takes time to complete.  This duel computer would've been pretty low on the upgrade list."  
  
Dr. Tsubuku added, "And therefore more vulnerable to tampering.  At this moment, we're doing an exhaustive analysis of the computer system, or what's left of it.  We're still waiting for the results."  
  
A discreet knock on the door interrupted them.  The scientist called out, "Just a moment!  I'll be right out!" before turning to Yugi and the others.   
  
"Just to let you know, we're trying our best to keep Mr. Kaiba's situation as quiet as possible, as per Mr. Mokuba's instructions.  Most of the people around here think that we're mainly dealing with just a hologram system malfunction and nothing more."  
  
As the scientist left the room, Jounouchi said with a grin.  "No wonder.  I guess it would cause problems if people found out that the company president got turned into a dragon."  
  
"That's.  Not.  Funny," Mokuba snapped in a low, furious tone.  
  
Jounouchi's expression suddenly turned serious.  "Yeah, I know.  Sorry about that.  You're really worried about your brother."  
  
Mokuba looked away, then stared at his sneakers and went very quiet. Finally, he said in a soft, tight voice, "Seto's made so many sacrifices for me.  You have no idea of what he's been through, what he's had to endure.  From our adoptive father Gozaburo, from Pegasus...." He abruptly stopped, choking back what he about to say.     
  
Without looking up at them, Mokuba continued, "That happened to Seto was my fault."  His fingers dug hard into his knees.  "After the computer attacked him, he was badly hurt, but... but he was still human.  It was only afterward, when the ceiling started to fall... when he saw that I was in danger....  He tried so hard to reach me, but when he couldn't, THAT's when he changed.  He changed to protect ME.  If he can't change back...."  
  
His voice faltered, then with a deep shuddering sigh, Mokuba said in a barely audible voice, "Seto's already given up so much of himself, all for my sake.  And now... now he's given up not only his human body, but maybe his memories and his mind, too!"    
  
They couldn't see his face, but from the way Mokuba's shoulders quivered, they knew he was fighting back tears.    
  
It was Anzu who moved first.  She elbowed Jounouchi and Honda aside.  Ignoring the white dragon looming only a few feet away, she put her arm around Mokuba's shoulders and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Mokuba.  It isn't your fault.  It's not," she murmured as she looked helplessly at her friends.     
  
"It's not fair!"  Mokuba mumbled, rubbing angrily at his eyes.  "He does so much for me and there's so little I can do for him!"    
  
Yugi moved forward and said, "You're wrong, Mokuba.  You do a whole lot for him, just being yourself.  If it wasn't for your support and understanding, I think that your brother would be a very lonely shell of a person.  Your brother loves you, and he relies on you to remind him that he is loved."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
In the depths of Yugi's mind, Yami murmured, {Well done, Aibou.  Mokuba really needed to know that he's much more to his brother than just a tiresome burden.}  
  
(But why would he think such a thing?)  
  
{Mokuba's probably heard other people call him that, either to his face or behind his back -- how it's such a pity that someone as talented as Kaiba has to be saddled with a bothersome child.  You get the idea.}  
  
(That's very cruel of them!) Yugi said indignantly.  
  
{Yes, it is, Aibou, but hardly surprising.}  
  
While Yugi was busy talking to Yami, Mokuba had suddenly clapped his hands over his mouth and turned to look at the Blue Eyes White Dragon with an expression of acute chagrin and embarrassment.  
  
(Now what?)  
  
Yami's reply was tinged with wry amusement.  {I think that Mokuba's just realized that he's blurted out some of his deepest insecurities and feelings in front of his beloved older brother -- feelings that Mokuba would've preferred to keep hidden from Kaiba.}  
  
(Oooh....)  
  
{And now Mokuba's probably wondering just how much Kaiba, in his present condition, actually understood.}  
  
Judging from the Blue Eyes's reaction, clearly *something* had gotten through.  It had gone utterly silent, and simply stared at Mokuba.  And while it might have been his imagination, Yugi thought that the dragon's fierce blue gaze seemed to... soften... ever so slightly.  
  
Then the moment passed as the Blue Eyes twitched its head restlessly and looked away.  
  
Mokuba made a frustrated sound.  "Seto's in there.  I know he is.  I can feel him, but it's like he's somewhere just out of reach.  I've tried and I've tried to make him wake up, to remember who he is, but I'm just not getting through!" Mokuba then grabbed Yugi's sleeve and added, "But maybe you can!"  
  
"Me!?" Yugi blurted in astonishment.  
  
Looking very puzzled herself, Anzu said, "I don't understand.  Certainly we'll try our best to help Kaiba, but if YOU can't reach him, Mokuba, what makes you think your brother will listen to Yugi?"  
  
"Because he's probably the only other person who *understands* about the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and what it really means to Seto.  Everyone else around here thinks that it's just some imaginary monster in a card game. But there's a lot more to the Blue Eyes than that... isn't there, Yugi?"  
  
But before Yugi could answer, Mokuba continued, "I'm right, aren't I?" The youngster looked both relieved and a bit smug.  "Seto's been fascinated by the Blue Eyes as long as I can remember, but ever since he met you, Yugi, something changed.  It's like the Blue Eyes somehow became REAL to him, especially during the Battle City finals."  
  
Mokuba hesitated, then added, "But I've got another reason for calling you.  I know that there's some special connection between you and my brother, Yugi.  Something to do with the Millennium Items and ancient Egypt.  Something that happened three thousand years ago."  
  
{How did he...?}  Yami sounded rather taken aback.  
  
Yugi looked a bit stunned himself as he echoed Yami's surprise and stammered, "How... how do you know about that?"  
  
"After Seto lost to you in the finals, that Ishtar lady started talking about this stone tablet.  Seto got really upset with the whole discussion.  I had to see for myself if what she said was true, so a couple of days ago, when Seto was busy in a meeting, I went to the museum and snuck down into the basement to take a look for myself."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"At first, I couldn't believe it, but there, on this ancient stone tablet was my brother and the Blue Eyes, facing off with someone who looked almost exactly like you, complete with that Puzzle and the Black Magician!"  
  
Jounouchi and Honda looked stunned, while Anzu merely bit her lip anxiously.  
  
"That's when I started to really put things together.  I remembered what you said to Seto and me just before that crazy death duel with Jounouchi.  You told us how there was another you, a spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle who used to be a Pharaoh of ancient Egypt.  The same Pharaoh who appears on that stone tablet!"  
  
Yugi nodded slowly.  "But your brother refused to believe in any of it.  He claimed it was all hypnosis or delusions."  
  
Mokuba gave them a wry shrug. "Seto can be really stubborn, you know?"  
  
Jounouchi muttered, "Man, that's a total understatement!"  He would have gladly continued on this theme, but Anzu's angry glare hushed him up.  
  
Mokuba went on, saying, "Seto's always been that way about supernatural or magical stuff.  It seems to...."  He glanced over at the watching Blue Eyes, then leaned forward and whispered to them, ".... well, spook him."  
  
Jounouchi snorted and said, "Then I guess it's lucky that he didn't have to face off with Bakura and that totally creepy occult card deck of his!"  
  
Mokuba scowled at the blond-haired teenager.  "Ghosts, zombies, and those sorts of things never scared my big brother.  I was talking about other stuff!"  
  
"What sort of stuff?" Jounouchi said curiously.  
  
Mokuba hunched his shoulders and muttered, "Just... stuff, okay?"  
  
{I think I know what Mokuba is referring to, Aibou.  It's not the occult itself that disturbs Kaiba, but the possibility that he himself might have some mystical or spiritual power.  I don't know why, but it seems that Kaiba feels very threatened by the mere idea.}  
  
(And when Kaiba feels threatened, he gets mad and goes into big-time denial, right?)  
  
{Yes, Aibou.  Mokuba, however, seems to have a much more open mind than his brother.}  
  
Yugi said, "So you believe in all this stuff about the Millennium Items?  And you think that I, or rather the other me, can get through to your brother because they knew each other in a past life?"  
  
Mokuba nodded slowly.  "I know it sounds crazy, but... I mean, with Seto being able to control Obelisk and understanding all that weird writing on the God Card of Ra...."  
  
Yugi gasped and said, "Kaiba understood...!?"  
  
"Yeah, as soon as he looked at it," Mokuba said with a slight frown as he remembered the particular incident and his brother's strange, almost panicked reaction.  
  
{That explains how Kaiba knew so much about Ra's special abilities.  He actually *read* the card!} Yami exclaimed.  
  
Honda interrupted by saying "But didn't that whacked out Dark Malik guy say that only special people could make heads or tails of that stuff?  The chosen ones, or something like that?"  
  
"That's right," Yugi said quietly.  "Which proves that Kaiba, whether he admits it or not, has a strong connection to the Millennium Items, just as I do."  
  
Anzu jumped to her feet and protested, "But even if you're right and that tablet shows that Kaiba and Yami knew each other in ancient Egypt, what makes you think that your brother will listen to him now, Mokuba?  I mean, weren't they enemies?  Because on the tablet, they certainly look that way!"  
  
Mokuba stared at her in surprise.  "You don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"You don't know what the stuff on the tablet really says?" Mokuba said, looking even more astonished.  
  
As Anzu shook her head, Yugi asked Yami, (Could you read those hieroglyphics?)  
  
Yami replied somewhat apologetically, {I was too distracted by the images carved on the tablet to pay attention to the actual writing.  And then we got interrupted by Malik's sister....}  
  
Yugi said urgently, "Mokuba, you know what the tablet says?"  
  
"Yeah.  Isis Ishtar told Seto all about it."  
  
"And...?  C'mon, spit it out!" Jounouchi said impatiently.  
  
"It's supposed to be a prayer for the dead, a poem written by the priest for his honored opponent... and friend."  He looked Yugi directly in the eye.  "The Pharaoh."  
  
Yugi, Yami, and everyone else were left totally speechless.  
  
"Are you SURE?" Anzu finally gasped.  
  
"That's what she said to Seto.  And from my brother's reaction, I'm guessing that he believed her, even if he absolutely refused to admit it."    
  
With desperation creeping into his voice, Mokuba continued, "That's why I called you, Yugi.  You're my last hope.  I can't reach him and there's no one else that Seto feels...," he groped for the right word.  "Feels a real *connection* to, if you get what I mean?  Okay, so you're not exactly friends in this life, but I know that Seto respects and even trusts you -- you and your honor as a duellist!"    
  
------------------------------------  
  
{He might be right, Aibou.}  
  
(Do you really think we have a chance of getting through to Kaiba, when Mokuba couldn't do it?)  
  
{It's a gamble, but who else is there?  Sadly, Mokuba's correct.  I doubt Kaiba will listen to anyone else under these circumstances.  And there IS an undeniable link between us, both in the past and in the present.}  
  
(Then we have to try!)  Yugi said, sounding very determined.    
  
Yami replied with an equally determined nod.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Holding his Puzzle, Yugi smiled encouragingly and said, "Don't give up hope, Mokuba.  We'll help your brother find his way back to you!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" Jounouchi said, waving an enthusiastic fist in the air.  
  
Just at that moment, Dr. Tsubuku reentered the room, carrying a thick stack of paper.   
  
"I have the preliminary reports, Mr. Mokuba, including a transcript of the test session, as you requested.  If you don't need me right now, I'll go back and see if I can help the rest of the analysis team."  
  
"Thanks.  There's not much you can do here so you might as well check on the other guys," Mokuba said, taking the papers.  After Dr. Tsubuku's departure, the youngster eagerly asked Yugi, "Have you got any ideas?"  
  
"Maybe, but I'd like to take a look at that transcript first, if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Yugi quickly read through the document, then passed the transcript over to Jounouchi.  As he waited for the others to finish reading, he sat down and pondered their next move.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(So how do we reach Kaiba?) Yugi asked Yami in a worried tone. (It's not going to be easy, that's for sure.  I mean, when I look into those eyes, all I see is the dragon, not the person....)  
  
Yami didn't reply immediately.  Something Yugi said had obviously grabbed his attention.  Sensing his other self's intense concentration, Yami waited patiently.    
  
Suddenly Yami spoke up with quiet, but unmistakable excitement.  {Of course!  Why didn't I realize it before?}  
  
(What?) gasped a startled Yugi.  
  
{Everyone's been assuming that Kaiba's acting like a dragon because he's forgotten who he really is.  But what if we're wrong about that?}  
  
(Wrong about what?)  
  
{About Kaiba being the one in control of that body.}  
  
(Are you saying that Kaiba's NOT in control!? Then who or what is!?)  
  
{The Blue Eyes White Dragon, Aibou.}    
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jounouchi tossed the transcript over to Anzu and Honda, then threw up his hands.    
  
"Well, that didn't doesn't tell us a whole heck of a lot.  I mean, it's pretty much as Mokuba said -- computer tries to pull something screwy with the duel, Kaiba gets pissed off, and kaboom!"  Without bothering to look at Yugi, he said, "So what's the plan?  Just yell at that dragon and hope that it listens to you instead of biting your head off?  Because if it is, I gotta say that it sucks!"  
  
When he got no response, Jounouchi turned to look at Yugi, who was holding his Puzzle and gazing distractedly at nothing in particular.    
  
In the meantime, Anzu huffed and snapped, "You're a fine one to complain, Mr. Leap-before-you-look Jounouchi!"  
  
He turned and gave her a nonchalant shrug.  "Hey, I'm just worried, okay?  I know Kaiba loves Mokuba and wouldn't hurt a hair on his head, but there's no telling what he'd do to anybody else!  Kaiba's a proud, arrogant, nasty-tempered bastard who probably couldn't care less if the rest of the world fell into a Trap Hole!  And to tell you the truth, I think that a dragon suits his personality down to a T!"  
  
Mokuba spun around and glared furiously at Jounouchi, but before they could start arguing, Yugi suddenly gasped, jumped to his feet to gape open-mouthed at the Blue Eyes.  The dragon, reacting to Yugi's sudden movement and his tense body language, leaned forward to eye the teenager in a decidedly suspicious manner.  
  
Jounouchi said instantly, "What's up, Yugi?  What's wrong?"  
  
Yugi ignored his friend, too busy concentrating on what Yami was telling him.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(But... but the Blue Eyes IS Kaiba!  You said it yourself -- it's his heart and soul!) Yugi objected, now sounding thoroughly confused.  
  
{No, it's a PART of Kaiba.  But a part that is strong enough to have an identity and will of its own.}  
  
(Are you saying that Kaiba has another personality, like Malik did!?)  Yugi exclaimed.  (I mean, did it take over because it wanted Kaiba's body or something like that?)  
  
{No!} Yami said quickly.  {Unlike Malik's dark side, the Blue Eyes isn't hostile, at least to Kaiba himself.  Quite the opposite, I think.  Just as the Black Magician protects the sanctity of our Soul Rooms, the Blue Eyes probably serves as the guardian and protector for Kaiba's innermost self.}  
  
(Oh, I get it,) Yugi said, sounding relieved.  He suddenly looked anxious.  (But if you're right about it only wanting to protect Kaiba, then why did it...?  Uh oh.)  His voice trailed off with a tone of dread.  
  
Yami nodded grimly.  {Exactly, Aibou.  Something happened, either during the duel with the computer or immediately afterwards.  Something serious and/or traumatic enough to provoke the Blue Eyes into physically manifesting itself and taking over Kaiba's body!}  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Yugi!" Jounouchi repeated urgently.  
  
Sounding slightly dazed, Yugi finally replied, "I think Yami just figured out why Mokuba hasn't had any luck reaching his brother."  
  
"Why!?" the youngster demanded.  
  
"Because that's not exactly Kaiba," Yugi replied as he pointed vaguely at the Blue Eyes.  
  
Jounouchi said incredulously, "Wait a minute!  Are you trying to say that thing's NOT Kaiba!?"  
  
"No way!  I told it's Seto!  I'm sure of it!" Mokuba objected vehemently.  
  
"You're partially right, Mokuba.  It IS Kaiba.  Just not the part we all know," Yugi said, a bit disjointedly.  
  
Jounouchi looked like he was ready to pull his hair out.  
  
"I don't get it!  That thing is Kaiba, but it's not him?  What gives!?"  
  
Yugi raked a hand through his multicolored hair and struggled to find a way to explain Yami's theory to his friends.   
  
"It's Kaiba's body, but Kaiba that we know is not in the driver's seat."  
  
"Then who the hell is!?" Jounouchi demanded, giving the gleaming white monster an extremely wary look.   
  
"The Blue Eyes White Dragon," Yugi blurted out in a rush.  
  
Honda protested, "That's crazy, Yugi!  How can the Blue Eyes be in control when it doesn't even really exist!"  
  
"But it does!  Really exist, I mean," Yugi said.  
  
They all stared at him with various degrees of disbelief.  
  
In a tentative voice, Anzu finally said, "Yugi, are you trying to tell us that Kaiba's somehow been *possessed* by the Blue Eyes!?"  
  
"If a person can be possessed by a part of his own soul, then... yes," he told them with a helpless shrug.  
  
------------------------------------  
(end part 2)  
  
Part 3 teaser:  The return of the Millennium Rod?  ^_-  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Keeper of Duo's Dark Side ~~~ Duo no Seishi  
Saitoh no Koibito ~~~ Corruptor Extraordinaire  
-------------------------------------------------  
madamhydra@aol.com              /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/:E  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
=====================================================================  
The Full Disclaimer  
   All names, likenesses, and rights of Yu-Gi-Oh! are trademarks, copyright, and property of Kazuki Takahashi and legally associated parties.  The characters and associated materials of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only.  This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.  
   Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author.  
=====================================================================  



End file.
